Noël chez les membres de l'araignée
by Panda-fan-de-wurst
Summary: La brigade fantôme tente de feter Noel , comment cela se terminer-t-il ?


Bonjour a tous, je me suis levée et me suis dit : Pourquoi pas écrire un One Shot sur Hunter x Hunter, même mieux, sur la Brigade fantôme *w* et c'est ce que j'ai fais U.U

**Titre** : Noël chez les membres de l'araignée

Résumé : C'est Noël, et la Brigade Fantôme va le fêter pour la première fois depuis sa création (vive les résumés pourriiiiiis /o/)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand damne sinon Phinks et Feitan auraient fait des choses pas très nettes huhu *w*

**Note** : Ceci est sortit tout droit de la tête d'une abrutie je vous prévient XD

**Noël chez les membres de l'araignée**

Encore une fois, la Brigade s'ennuyait. Et que fait le Brigade quand elle s'ennuie ? Eh bien elle joue aux cartes pardi ! Enfin pas tous , Hisoka jouant au cartes , Machi lança :

-Il est hors de question que je joue aux cartes en présence de ce… Clown ! Je préfère encore me faire arracher les dents !  
-Oh tu me brises le cœur ! se plaignit Hisoka

-C'est vrai ?! Tu veux bien que je t'arrache les dents ?! S'exclama Feitan

-C'était un exemple… grogna Machi

-Dommage…

- Tiens…Ce n'est pas Noël aujourd'hui ?

Gros silence… Tout le monde regardait Shizuku qui venait de lancer cette phrase. Shizuku qui se souvient de quelque chose, c'est choquant.

-Noël ? C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Feitan

- BWAHAHA tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?! Beugla Nobunaga *regard noir de la part de Feitan* Euh c'est un fête où on s'offre des cadeaux, on rit, on mange, on décore un sapin et tout le tralala.

- DANJOU ON PEUT FETER NOEEEEEEL ? Pleurnicha Sharnalk

-euhm… Bien si vous voulez. Ce n'est pas moi qui paie les boissons par contre.

-Ouiiii ! Bon , je veux un nouveau telephone , un écran plat ,un…

-Calme toi on est pas Crésus non plus ! Chacun achète un cadeau pour chacun comme ca tout le monde à au moins dix cadeaux ! dit calmement Uvoginne

-Je propose qu'on se retrouve tous ici a 21heures. Nous avons donc trois heures. Proposa Kuroro

-grml… je vais devoir offrir un cadeau à Hisoka ?! Danchou, je m'occupe du sapin et des décorations.

-Moi des boissons ! S'empressa sans raisons Kurotopi

-Bien , vous etes majeur vous faites ce que vous voulez. Soupira Kuroro, Mais dites ce que cous voulez comme cadeaux

-Je veux tout simplement le cœur de Machi ! quémenda Hisoka

-Et bien tu peux crever baka… Je voudrais une machine à coudre et aussi que ce clown me fiche la paix

-Moi je veux un ordinateuuuuuur ,pleurnicha Sarnalk

-Un nouveau Katana

-Une pyramide en figurine

-Qu'on ne se bâte pas.

-Une tortue (Oui Franklin veut une tortue x)) )

-Des chaussures neuves

-Des instrument de torture pour torturer (non sans blagues ?) , arracher les dents , les ongles , les yeux , les doigts (signé… Feitan XD)

- QUE VOUS SOYEZ ENFIN Á L'HEURE ! Et une montre

-Et toi Danchou ?

-Des livres me suffiront.

-A vos marques PARTEZ ! Lança Uvoginne

- LACHE JE SALE CLOWN PSYCHOPATHE !

-Mais Machiiiiii ! Implora Hisoka

La jeune femme n'en avait absolument rien à faire eb s'en alla avec un Hisoka désespéré accroché au pied. Plus loin, Feitan bataillait corps et âme pour acheter une machine à coudre et des chaussures que la vendeuse refusa de vendre croyant être face a un adolescent.

-MAIS J'AI 19 ANS COBIEN DE FOIS VAIS-JE DEVOIR LE REPETER ?! cria-t-il du haut de son mètre cinquante cinq

- Veux-tu bien sortir jeune insolent ?!

-Mais je vais lui arracher la langue et la lui faire bouffer par le nez a cette idiote !

-Veuillez pardonner l'impolitesse de mon petit frère mademoiselle.

-Nobunaga ?! Depuis quand je suis ton fr…commenca-t-il quand la main de son « grand-frère »se plaqua sur sa bouche a son désespoir grandissant .  
- Excusez-moi. Pouvez-vous me vendre ces produits ? Ils sont pour notre mère.

-Bien sur ! lanca la femme heureuse d'avoir affaire avec un homme poli.

Une fois dehors…

-Tu sens bien ?! Je vais devoir me laver la bouche au moins six fois !

-Et toi ?! Tu voulais tuer la vendeuse !

- FAUX ! Je voulais la _torturer_ !

Et ils continuèrent de se disputer. Pakunoda avait trouvé les livres qu'elle cherchait quand elle vit Uvoginne et Sharnalk dans la rue d'en face et s'en alla.

-Shal y a quoi dans ton sac ?

-Une montre…NAAAN C'ÉTAIT SENSE ETRE UNE SURPRISE !

-C'es vrai ? Merci Sha-chaaaaaan ~ S'exclama Uvo en tentent d'embrasser Sharnalk sur la joue.

-NAAAAOOON PAS DE BISOUS !

-Mais pour te remercier !

Et il finit par arriver à ses fins. Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) Sharnalk eut tourné la tète et les lèvres d'Uvo vinrent se planter sur les siennes. Aucun des deux ne vit le flash d'un appareil qui avait pris la photo au moment crucial. Le photographe ? Si je vous dis qu'il est habillé en pharaon ca vous parle ? Non ? Mais il s'agit de Phinks bien évidemment ! « **héhé je suis diabolique !** » pensa-t-il intérieurement. Nous retrouvâmes Machi, un ordinateur emballé dans les bras et quelques decorations , accompagnée de Franflin qui l'avait débarrassé du « clown fou » et qui portait un sapin. Hisoka, lui, pleurnichais dans son coins avec Shizuku qui avait une tortue.

-Elle me déteste…

-Qui ? La tortue ?

-Non ! Machi ! Elle me déteste…

-Mais nous c'est juste qu'elle ne t'aime pas et que tu l'agace.

-J'ai cru remarquer merci.

-Qu'as-tu acheté ?

-Une figurine de pyramide et une blouse.

-On rentre ?

-Bien.

Et il en fut ainsi. Kuroro était accompagné par Kurotop et Bonorenof. Le petit être bleu avait les boissons et la momie avait la nourriture.

A l'heure du rendez vous, il ne manquait personne.

-C'est un miracle ! Cria un gorille , je nomme Uvoginne, Personne n'est en retard !

-Héhéhéhé…  
-Pourquoi tu ris Phinks ?!

-Pour CA ! répondit il en lui montrant la photo qu'il avait prise.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Tel fut le cri que poussa Sharnalk en bondissant sur la photo.

Ce fut aussi a cet instant qu'Uvo faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Sharnalk essayait de déchirer la photo en grimpant sur Phinks.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamAIE MA TETE BAKA !

- Donne-moi caaaa !

-Ca suffit ! Tirez a pile ou face.

-Face !

-Pile. Rétorqua Phinks.

-C'est face, Phinks , donne la photo a Shal .

-Muahahaha ! S'extasia Sharnalk en déchirant la photo

-Commencons la fete ! s'exclama Kuroro

Ce fut la distribution des cadeaux et Nobunaga se demanda combien Machi avait été payée pour avoir accepté le cadeau d'Hisoka. Apres le festin, tout le monde but. Trop.

-Hips… Ah Hisoka je t'aiiiime HIPS lançait Pakunoda a tout bout de champ

-Vive les mariééés ! chantaient en cœur Kurotopi et Bonorenov

-YOUR ARE DANCING QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Se lançait Machi dans un solo.

-WE ARE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENNNNNNND ! Chantaient a tue tète Phinks et Feitan

-SI ON DEVAIIIIT MOURIR DEMAIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Beuglait Uvoginne

Sharnalk lui broyait du noir et chantait « my immortal » d'Evanescence. Le lendemain, quelle fut leur surprise en découvrant :

**1 : Machi avait disparu**

**2 : Shizuku s'était fait violé par a tortue de Franklin**

**3 : Bonorenov était allongé sur la tète de Pakunoda tout en l'asphyxiant**

**4 : Sharnalk avait été déplacé par Phinks et Kuroro sur Uvoginne**

**5 :Phinks bavait sur Feitan**

**6 :Feitan avait un tonneau de saké sur la tête**

**7 : Hisoka faisait un château de cartes, ce qui est tout a fait normal.**

Ils se dirent qu'il ne refeterais plus Noel de sitot.

Fin !

Alors , état de la fic ? Postez un tite rewiew c'est gratuit même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul ~Je tient a préciser que c'est ma première fic ^o^ Bon, voila a bientôt pour de nouveaux massacres#SBAF# euh délires ^^'


End file.
